Transformers: Son of ten
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: It has been seven years since the death of Ben Tennyson and most of the world has forgotten about the existance of aliens. Now the new weilder of the omnitrix, Jack Tennyson Darby must take his father's place to deffend against an invasion by one they all thought to be long dead.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was bored senseless. It was scortching hot outside and even the normally chilly base was hot. Miko and Rafael had taken to sitting in a small inflatable pool atop the elevated area. Bulkhead and bumblebee were on patrol while Arcee and optimus remained in base encase backup was needed. Ratchet was surveying for energon deposited via the computer, occasionally taking a note or stopping to loosen his stiff digits. The hot weather reminded jack of kaogilos, a planet his father had told him of. The planet was mainly derset and rocky outcroppings but was home to some colonies of tetramands and pyrosapiens.

"Odd, what are they doing here?" Ratchet asked to himself.

"Dude, I already told you it's the weekend." Miko groaned from the pool.

"Not you Miko, there's a tetramand fleet in orbit." Ratchet explained.

"Tetri-whats?" Miko asked blankly

Jack gave a nervous shrug as he and Rafael exchanged nervous looks which went unnoticed by the now ecstatic Miko and concerned autobots.

"Tetrimands, what are they doing here?!" Arcee asked in shock.

"I do not know Arcee, however if their intent is hostile, I feel we must react accordingly." Optimus reasoned, he did detest violence but knew he at times it was necessary.

"Uh, I'm just going to the roof for a bit." Jack called, hoping the bots were too distracted to notice.

Ratchet gave an off handed wave but continued to monitor the situation. Jack snuck off but instead of taking the elevator which he knew would made lots of noise snuck up the stairs towards the roof. He knew that plumber teleportation array was down for the month so he had two choices, one: call the tetramands for pickup and risk a galactic incident and unhappy girlfriend or two: he risks giving off a lot of energy using one of his two personal methods.

Realising he should get to the fleet's landing area before the bots or cons get there he chose the more risky option. He pulled up his left sleeve slightly, revealing a green and white device. He slid his index finger over the X on it and a square panel slid away to reveal a circular dial. He began to turn it until a humanoid raptor figure appeared and he slammed down the dial. With a flash of green light jacks skin turned red and he grew to eight feet tall, an extra set of armed sprouted from his sides and he gained extra eyes and bigger muscle mass.

"XLR8!...wait...ugh! Not forearms, stupid watch..." Jack muttered in annoyance. "I need to ask Asmuth about this."

Jack sighed and kept from the top of the plato before landing eighty yards away. He jumped again and again. He then jumped only for a rapid beeping noise to be heard. He was engulfed in a flash of red light midair, becoming human again. "Oh SCRAAAAAP!" Luckily he was caught by a muscular, red four armed woman.

"Hello beloved." She smiled as she hugged jack.

"Looma, too tight." Jack gasped in pain, it felt like he was being hugged by breakdown. The tetramand loosened her grip on the raven haired teen just as a groundbridge opened up and the autobots charged through.

"Jack!" Arcee gasped then glared at Looma. "Get away from him now!"

Before jack could explain Looma interrupted. "Ahh, you wish to challenge me? This will be fun!" She laughed as she lunged at the autobots, fighting all four of them easily, even tossing bulkhead around like a rag doll.

"Wait.." jack began only to be cut off again.

"Jack run!" Bulkhead grunted as he was flung into bumblebees.

"I won't be long beloved." Looma smiled with a wink right before she punched optimus in the face.

There was a bright green flash and suddenly a giant white and red being was standing where jack once was. "WAY BIG!"

"A T'skrusk?!" Bulkhead asked in shock. "Where'd that come from?!"

At that point the giant being picked the all up. "Looma, do not fight them, they're my friends."

"Beloved?" Looma asked in confusion. "Why do you keep the company of their kind?" She gestured to the autobots.

"They're friends." With that they were put down and jack hit the omnitrix symbol on his chest, with a flash of light he was background normal. "Besides, beats being around Rook shar."

"What the pit?!" Arcee asked in shock.

"The omnitrix." Optimus nodded in realisation.

"But that's just a myth, right?" Bulkhead asked bumblebee, the yellow scout shrugged.

Jack pulled up his left sleeve slightly and the bots went wide opticed. "It was from my dad, he...he left it for me when he sacrificed himself to stop Vilgax." Optimus nodded in understanding. He now understood June's explanation about Jack's father.

"Beloved, may I ask how you have been?" Looma asked kindly.

"Lately, bored." Jack sighed. "Why are you here anyway, it hasn't been tree years yet?"

Looma smiled at jack. "Jackson, it is tradition to arrive a full five months before."

Jack nodded, he was already used to some of these odd traditions. "Let me guess, fleet in orbit is tradition too?"

Looma shook her head. "No they are just my escort for our wedding."

"Wedding?!" Arcee asked in shock. "Jack, aren't you a little young for this?"

"Actually Arcee he is not." Spoke a new voice. There was suddenly a man in a brown trench coat with steampunk goggles standing there.

"Proffessor paradox, why are you here?" Jack asked in concern, whenever paradox showed something bad was happening.

"Simple, stopping the deceptions." Paradox shrugged.

"What did you mean he's not too young?" Optimus asked.

"Jack is an Anodite much like his aunt gwendaline or great grandmother." Paradox explained. "His actual age is mid sixties although he ages differently."

"Paradox has removed me from the time stream a few times for training." Jack clarified, the bots gave confused nods. To prove his point jack manifested a orb of pink mana and spun it atop his finger like a basket ball before he diminished it into nothing. "I'm sorry for keeping all this a secret."

Optimus nodded then turned to Looma. "Would you be accompanying us to our base?"

Looma nodded before picking jack up and putting him on her shoulder with a smile. "Are you comfortable beloved?"

"I can walk you know Looma." Jack protested.

"I know." Looma hummed as she followed the autobots through the groundbridge with professor paradox already waiting and explaining to Ratchet.  
"COOL!" Miko called upon seeing Looma. "Your super muscular, how much can you lift? Can you go super fast? Do you read minds?" She asked like a talking machinegun.

"Sorry jack, I tried." Rafael explained through a sigh.

Looma put jack down and he smiled at his young friend. "Its okay Raf, you did your best."

Looma looked at Raf and gave a snort of disgust. "You're friends with an osmosian?"

Raf gulped at Looma's tone and glare while bumblebee rapidly beeped questions at Raf.

"Your an alien too? KAWAI!" Miko squeeled like a fan girl."...what's an osmosian?" She asked blankly.

"A humanoid who absorbs matter and energy." Raf explained as he touched the ground with his bare hand. Solid stone shot up his arm and coated his entire body before he stood up and shrugged lightly. "Just something I could always do." The cement then drained from him, leaving him looking normal again.

Miko smirked at that. "Showoff contest!" She shouted. With that she rushed to get her guitar.

"Primus, not again." Ratchet groaned as he covered his audios.

 **I'd like to thank .sunshine for their help with this chapter for their ideas, contribution, support and for just helping in general. You should also see some of their chapters, pretty neat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was aggravated beyond belief. The tetramand Princess Looma was staying in the base for the next few months. Miko was playing her guitar, although both jack and Looma looked about ready to break it, Proffessor Paradox was explaining to Arcee and optimus about Jack's training due to his Anodite nature and Raf was doing inventory on different marbles he had.

"Raf, what are you doing?" Miko asked as she stopped playing her guitar to look at Raf. Her face was oddly not sweaty considering the high tempratures.

Raf looked and Miko with a slight smile as he pushed his glasses up into their propper position. "Doing a check on my armory." He explained as he gestured to the marbles made of different materials. He picked up a bronze colored one and the material washed over his body. His left hand sharpened into a dagger like appendage and his right into a pickaxe before returning to normal. "Bee gave me a few cybertronian metals too." He added as he pointed to what looked like a splinter of bumblebee's armor which got shot off last week by a vehicon.

"Huh, neat." Miko smiled then looked at jack who was turning the dial on the omnitrix in different combinations. "So...Tennyson, what ya doing?" Miko asked with a slight laugh.

"Stuff." Jack shrugged as a green hologram of a small big eyed alien appeared. "Hey Asmuth."

"Jack, what are you currently doing to the omnitrix?" The small alien demanded.

"Trying to remember the self repair code, it turned me into a tetramand instead of XLR8 earlier." Jack explained.

"You can thank your father for that, always slamming his hands on it, not to mention he zeroed out the master control." Asmuth explained. "However, it can still be usable."

Jack nodded in understanding, he remembered his mum telling of the amount of times his father had slammed the device during his rages as Rath. Asmuth waved farewell and jack went back to turning the dial when it flashed yellow.

"Uncatalouged alien DNA detected." A monotone announcement declared.  
"Activating scan." A yellow flash washed over a highly confused Miko. "Necrofridgian added to playlist five." The omnitrix flashed yellow twice then ti green. "DNA damaged, activating repair mode." There was a green flash and everybody covered their eyes.

"Okay...what was that about?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Omnitrix, status?" Jack asked the device.

"Human/Necrofridgian hybrid DNA scanned, five cancers detected and neutralized." The omnitrix explained as a hologram of Miko's half human DNA showed. "Latent abilities unlocked."

"What?" Miko asked in confusion. Just then she sneezed, freezing the arm of the chair she was facing. "WICKED!"

Ratchet sighed in annoyance at what he just saw. Miko plus ice powers was not a good thing for his mental health.

"I wonder." Jack pondered as he pushed down the dial of the omnitrix. He was turned into a orange humanoid tiger with a flash of green. "RATH?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING OMNITRIX, RATH DOESNT LIKE IT WHEN THE OMNITRIX DOESNT GIVE RATH WHAT HE WANTS!" With that he started clawing at the omnitrix symbol before hitting it hard. "STUPID OMNITRIX LISTEN TO RATH!"

Looma chuckled lightly at Jack's antics and walked over to him. "Beloved, please calm yourself, the time for battle is later."

Rath turned to look and Looma. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PINCESS LOOMA OF THE TERTAMANDS, RATH MAY LOVE YOU BUT NOBODY TELLS RATH WHAT TO DO NOT EVEN RATH TELLS RATH WHAT TO DO!"

Suddenly a female voice called out. "TUR-BO!" With that Rath was lifted off the ground, everybody starred in shock. A humanoid made of glowing pink energy stood by the elevator doors next to a very shocked Agent Fowler. "Jack, calm down."

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME NOBODY TELLS RATH WHEN TO CALM DOWN NOB-" Rath ranted only for a pink brace of mana to cover his mouth.

The energy being sighed and floated over to the now restrained apoplexian and poked he omnitrix dial, returning jack to normal.

"I always knew Rath was annoying." They sighed before floating to the ground. In a purple flash the being became a ginger haired woman with freckles and glasses.

"Thanks aunt gwen." Jack smiled sheepishly. "Rath gets carried away."

The ginger haired woman nodded in understanding, she'd once been stuck as Rath after the omnitrix had a flux almost a decade ago. She then noticed Rafael was coated in a grey metal and Miko was half-floating behind him with her hands in fists. "Huh, you two must be Miko and Raf?"

Miko glared at gwen and was about to phase through Raf to get to her when a pink band grabbed her arm.

"Miko, leave my aunt alone, she's an Anodite like me. You wouldn't stand a chance." Jack cautioned to Miko then looked at Raf. "Calm down Raf, she was just helping."

"WHAT IN SAM HILLS IS GOING ON HERE?!" Fowler demanded in panic then pointed at Paradox. "And who are you?!"

"I am professor Paradox, a time walker if you will." Paradox explained casually. "You see I'm in this woods time live to fight the deceptions but should jack and I fail, the fallback plan is a simple but somewhat complicated one."

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, someone please explain the basics then?"

Jack spoke up. "Uh..for starts Looma there is my girlfriend, shes a tetramand. Raf is half osmosian, Miko is part Necrofridgian, I'm part anodite like gwen and my dad, paradox can time travel and I've got a powerful alien device strapped to my wrist used to restore entire alien species."

Miko decided to add her two cents in. "Dude! I can freeze stuff!" She shouted then froze the ground by jack with her breath.

Fowler sighed in irritation. "Plumber brats."

"Hey!" Miko detested. "I don't think either of my parents fix sinks!"

Jack rolled his eyes at that comment and gwen pulled out her badge. "Actually they're an intergalactic police force. Just about every species has a rep in it."

"Even humans?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, even Humans." Jack nodded. "I know my great granddad is a member and he's human."

Fowler then put his two cents in."basically space UN?"

"Pretty much." Gwen shrugged. "Anyway, more to the point, Decepticons have raided the plumber outpost in undertown, we've been tracking down Plumber kids to help considering our resources are already spread thin."

"Hence you came here, Jacks dad was Ben 10 and all." Raf explained aloud.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, my dork cousin." She playfully teased. "Raf and Miko, you two can come too."

Ratchet perked up at that. "Take her!"

"HEY!" Miko shot back at the medic just as professors paradox disappeared. "I'd freeze you ya know!"

Ratchet scoffed at that. "Doc, uh...Necrofridgians breath out liquid nitrogen." Bulkhead pointed out. "Just like Miko can."  
"Anyway, we need to get going." Jack hinted. "Get in a circle and hold hands." Gwen knew where this was going. Either he'd use his anodite inheritance or clockwork to get them moving.  
Miko, Raf, jack, Looma and gwen were all in a circle with the others looking on in confusion.

Jack's eyes glowed bright pink. "Vorpexus quononum irripardus!" With a bright flash they found themselves in a grey circular room filled with different aliens. Jack had inadvertently burnt out his physical body, leaving him in his Anodite form.

"Dude..."Miko awed at jack. "That is so cool!"

"Ugh...jetlag." Jack groaned as he held his head. There was a bright flash and his human body was reformed. "Sorry about the burning sensation, feedback is still something I'm working on."

Looma shrugged at it, she was used to discomfort. Miko wasn't effected by the energy for whatever reason. But both gwen and raf's hair danced with static crackles.

"You need to work on that." Gwen muttered. "But jetlag is normal." She suddenly covered her mouth muttering. "I'm gonna hurl!"

"Not near me your not!" Miko called as she stepped away from gwen.

A elderly man in a red hawiian shirt walked over with a smile. "Well, if it isn't my granddaughter and great grandson."

"Hi grandpa." Jack smiled. "Paradox called by earlier, cons are running amok."

The man sighed then nodded before looking at Miko and Raf. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Miko, this is Raf!" Miko called as she abseltmindedly floated on the spot, oblivious to her own ability at the moment.

"I'm Max Tennyson, nice to meet you, you're also just in time for my famous garvarian slime ant stew!" The man smiled.

"PASS!" Miko, gwen and raf squeeked.

"I would not mind much, my mother used to make it all the time." Looma smiled happily.

"While I would, mum would kill me." Jack shrugged nervously.

"You'd actually eat that?!" Gwen gagged.

"I spent a good three decades with verona, and trust me, she's a worse cook." Jack shuddered at the memory of the different alien dishes his great grandmother made him during his many years of Anodine.

"Uh, anyway, we should get going." Gwen urged, not wanting to be roped into trying one of her grandfather's odd alien dishes he was so fond of. "Debriefing and such."

"Beloved, I will catch up." Looma smiled as she walked of with Max.

"Dude...nasty." Miko gagged, inadvertedly making the area very cold.

Gwen nodded in agreement along with Raf as they walked off towards the debriefing room. The door was massive, galvin tech with fifteen tripple reinforced deadlock bolts and as an additional security, a locked wooden door infront of it encase of sonic probes or screwdrivers.

"Just be warned, the rest of the team may shock you." Gwen warned. jack shrugged at that. Gwen opened both doors. Inside were two people. One they knew was sierra, Although she had a red band around her neck with a dial simular to the omnitrix but a tripple hourglass on it. The other was in red with grey hair and a reversed ten on his jacket.

Jack coffed in shock. "ALBEDO?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen sighed at jack's expression and reaction. She wasn't exactly glad to be working with Albedo herself but he was still one if the smartest beings in the galaxy. Miko and Raf looked at Albedo in confusion. Asides the hair and clothing he looked just like a younger Ben Tennyson and by extension jack.

"Oh, it's you." Albedo muttered. Obviously displeased beyond belief.

Jack hand his hand poised above his active omnitrix as he glared at the Calvin turned human. "What are you doing here?" He glared.

"As much as I hate it Jacky, we've got a common enemy we need gone." Albedo muttered.

"Uh...somebody fill us in here?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Long story short, I created a superior omnitrix but got stuck in this disgusting human form which resembles Ben Tennyson." Albedo muttered. "I've also had a grudge against him and his son for ages."

At that comment sierra flicked Albedo in the ear, intending to have the former Galvin correct himself. "Okay...so I tried to kill them. Happy?"

Sierra smirked. "Happy." She then kissed his cheek lightly.

"Ew..." gwen uttered in disgust.

"So...you and the Galvin..." jack asked uneasily. He found it hard to believe the Galvin could find a girlfriend. Then again, sierra had the nemetrix for all he knew it was effecting her mind.

Miko gagged slightly at the display of affection and shuddered lightly. "Hey, what's up with the necklace?"

Sierra fiddled with the dial absent mindedly with her left hand before she explained. "Its the Nemetrix, a predatory version of the omnitrix." She then shrugged. "Some jerk called Dr psychobos, a cerebro-crustation made it to hunt down Jack's dad, I found this by accident last year, I'm still trying to master it."

Jack shot sierra and Albedo a dirty look. "By that, she means that she tried to kill me in her quakeworm form."

Sierra blushed at that. Then albedo scoffed. "Please...it was your fault for turning into it's prey, your father called it Humangasaur."

"Don't fight." Gwen groaned in annoyance. "There's still three more members we're waiting on." On Que a blue vortex opened up and Proffessor Paradox walked out with a kid who looked like the opposite of albedo and slightly older than jack.

"So...which world is this again?" The teen asked.

"Ben, this is the one where you died to stop Vilgax." Paradox explained then gestured to jack. "Jackson here is the son of this world's Ben."

"Nice to meet ya." Ben smiled.

"Hold it." Miko groaned. "I thought he was dead?"

Paradox sighed and checked his pocket watch. He really hated dealing with multivurse issues. It almost made him miss los soladad.

"The Ben of this world IS dead Miko, this is a Ben from a different reality." Jack explained then noticed the same omnitrix design he had. "I'd say he's around two decades behind us."

"Uh...who are you?" Ben asked Miko and Raf. "I've met Albedo before but I'm new to you guys." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then noticed jack's omnitrix. "Eighty six. How about you?"

Jack sighed as he looked at his omnitrix. He then shrugged. "I don't bother checking, playlists one through to six are enough for now. Besides, I prefer the classics."

"Fourarms, upgrade, Heatblast, Stinkfly, XLR8, Greymatter, Ripjaws, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt and Diamondhead?" Ben guessed with a shrug.

"Uhh, mostly, is Ripjaws what you called the Transyian?" Jack asked. "You know, vampire guy?"

"What? You mean Wampire?" Ben asked. "Ripjaws is magister Pateliday's species."

Jack shrugged. "Haven't got that one, don't think I want too either, Pateliday grosses me out sometimes."

"Huh, who's pateliday?" Miko asked in confusion.

"The fish guy who we saw earlier." Raf explained. He may have no ties to the plumbers and raised on earth but didn't mean he didn't know a few things. Miko nodded in understanding.

"Good to see you again dweeb." Jack joked to gwen. "Even if you aren't my real cousin from what used to be my world."

"Anialarg." Paradox put simply but grimly. Jack and gwen shuddered at the name as did Albedo. Ben on the other hand flinched. "Ben is the sole surviver from his world, Alien X saved him but refused to let him recreate his universe, hence why I brought him here."

"So...he's basically got no family?" Gwen asked sadly.

"Well you see, that's the question now isn't it?" Paradox smirked.

"He's Ben but not Ben at the same time." Jack explained, having spent enough time with the man to know what he was talking about. "Just as he is related to me and gwen yet not at the same time."

Gwen sighed. "That makes no sense."

Paradox chuckled lightly. "On the contrary, it makes perfect sense when you think about it."

Ben groaned at that. "Dude, do you ever make sense?"

"Yes...and no." Jack chuckled.

"Exactly, now if you excuse me I believe I am needed ten minutes in that past to explain to you lot about jack getting married." Paradox waved as he closed his pocket watch and disappeared with a flash.

"I don't get it?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Miko, the guys older than time, he battles stuff which would kill anyone else." Gwen explained before turning her attention to Ben. "So..."

Ben gave an uneasy look and gave a sheepish shrug as he tried to hide his sorrow.

"If your sad Ben we understand." Jack explained as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "You just came from something awful, something horrible, but if your anything like my dad was, you'll get through this." Suddenly the door opened and a stunned Looma stood there.

"Benjamin?" Looma asked cautiously. Ben nodded sadly then received a slap from Looma. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FAKED YOUR OWN DEATH?!"

Jack stood up and grabbed Looma by her lower left hand, getting her attention. "Looma, that's not my dad, he's from a different universe."

Looma glared at Ben for a few moments then her gaze softened somewhat. "I apologize, I thought you were my beloved's father and faked your death to avoid him."

Ben brushed off his clothes then rubbed his already brushed cheek. "Uh...its okay, in my universe I was engaged to you, I'm used to this." He waved it off.

"Wait...you were going to marry your son's fiance?!" Miko called in shock. At that albedo laughed his asset off. Raf and sierra sighed at that. Both wanting to clip Miko around the head.

"HEY!" Ben snapped. "How was I supposed to know of this place?!"

Suddenly the whole room shook and red sirens blared. Outside people could be heard running and shouting orders at others.

"Hero time?" Ben asked as he activated the omnitrix.

"HERO TIME!" Jack called as he activated his omnitrix, hoping to get a good alien. There was a flash of green light and a Chimera sui genesis with the omnitrix dial on his chest was standing there. "Oh come on?! It just had to pull a Vilgax?"

Ben slammed his omnitrix down and in a green flash he became a Loboan. "Blitzwolfer, nice!"

Sierra hit her Predatrix's core and with a red flash turned into what looked like a large alien iguana with gas sacks on the sides of its neck. "Stinklizard?! So not cool!" She groaned with a slight hiss.

"Fight time!" Miko called happily as she phased through the floor to go god knows where.

Raf nodded and absorbed the white metal from the wall, one hand turned into a shield, the other a spear like spike. Pink energy glowed around gwen's fists and Albedo pulled a Galvin designed mark 3 prototool from his belt with a sigh.

"Lets go!" Ben called as he rushed through the door.

Both jack and gwen sighed at that. Ben was still Ben, even if it wasn't their Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

TFP son of 10

I own nothing.

I own my OCs only.

It had officially been three seconds since the multiverse time loop had been undone, returning everyone to the previous plane of their existance,  
erasing most of their memories,  
unfortunately for Jack T Darby and Gwen Leven(formerly Gwen Tennyson before her wedding), Anodites weren't effected by the turn of events. In short, they remembered everything. Jack and his fiancée Princess Looma Redwind were walking through the plumber base in Bellwood, a town fifty miles away from Jasper, they were headed specifically for the landing bays where Magister Max Tennyson was waiting for them. The hanger was a large grey colored room adored with offshooting tunnels which acted as launch stations.

Max, as usual was wearing a red hawiian shirt with orange flowers on it, grey pants and slacks. "Jack, glad you could make it." He smiled "Someone here who's been looking for you."

"Uh...who?" Jack asked in confusion. His right hand twitched slightly, a habbit he had developed from having to use the omnitrix in split seconds.

"She calls herself Alexis." Max informed with a slight smile, he always did enjoy meeting new people and aliens. A blue and pail pink necrofridgian girl peeked out from behind Max with a nervous smile.

"Alexis? Well, it's been a while." Jack smiled at the young necrofridgian. Alexis rushed past Max and gave jack a tight hug.

"I missed you!" Alexis sobbed happily. Looma grunted in annoyance and pulled the girl from jack.

"Who are you tovtake my beloved?!" Looma demanded the young Necrofridgian.

"Looma, she's my daughter." Jack explained prompting Looma to quickly set the young alien down. Max gave a confused but understanding loom.

"I am sorry little one for my act of haste." Looma apologized formally to Alexis. "I hope you could forgive me."

"O-okay, but who are you exactly?" Alexis asked cautiously.

"I am princess Looma Redwind of the Tetrimand and fiancee of Jack Darby." Looma explained cheerfully. It was obvious that she was ecstatic about it.

"You're going to be my mum?" Alexis asked happily. Looma nodded with a reassuring smile in response. "YAY!"

"Beloved, I believe it is tradition on this world to celebrate one's birth anually?" Looma asked jack.

"That's correct, her birthday is in one week actually." Jack explained. "You'd be sixteen now, wouldn't you?" He asked Alexis happily. "Or you will be next week."

"Uhh, yep." Alexis smiled cheerfully. "Paradox said I'm special, I was born the same day as dad."

"Same year too." Max put in with a smirk which was evident in his tone. "Time travel, I think."

Jack shook his head at that. "Great grandad, that's wrong, she is two earth years old but she ages almost like a normal Necrofridgian." He explained. Max nodded in understanding to that. His grand niece sunny was thirty human years but was technically the equivalent of thirteen.

"Should she start school soon beloved?" Looma asked.

"Not a bad idea, there are a few nonhumans at my school, albeit they look human. That j*** apoplexian hybrid Vince being one." He muttered. He then nodded in agreement. "I'll get the papers done today, Alexis, could you come too please?"

"Uh...sure." she smiled slightly.

"Ill have Arcee send you three a groundbridge. " max smiled as he pulled out his plumbers badge which doubled as a communication device.

::later at Jasper memorial high school.::

Principle Smith was confused incredibly confused. One of her students, Jack Tennyson Darby had called telling her that they were enrolling a family member and they'd explain when he arrived. There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in, door's open." Miss smith called. The first one through the door was, as she was expecting Jack Darby. Behind him was a slim girl wearing a pink shirt and long blue jeans, her black hair was short and messy. What Miss smith wasn't expecting was a 8ft female tetramands in regular attire, well for a tetramand anyway.

"Uh..hello, Jack, who may I ask are your...freinds?" Miss smith asked kindly.

"I am princess Looma Redwind." The tetramand introduced formally. "Fiancee of Jackson Darby."

"Congradulations." Miss smith smiled. For the life of her she had no clue how jack could of defeated the tetramand woman in combat to win her hand in marrige.

"I..I'm Alexis." The girl stuttered nervously.

"My name is miss smith, its a pleasure to meet you." Miss smith smiled to Alexis.

"Thanks." Alexis smiled nervously.

"It's okay, Miss smith won't bite." Jack smiled to the girl. "Anodites are generally peaceful."

"She's like you?" Alexis asked curiously. That got Miss Smith's attention, she had no clue jack was an anodite.

"Yes, like me." Jack smiled softly. "I'm one eighth anodite...or was." He shrugged.

"So you have become full blooded?" Miss Smith asked with interest. "Odd, considering it takes years yet you were born around two decades ago."

"I believe I can help explain that." A British voice announced as the mangosteen wearing Proffessor Paradox smiled as he popped into existence. "My name is professors Paradox, a Time walker. UN order to ensure this world doesn't fall into chaos, I had removed Jackson from the timeline for his training, however, I unfortunately neglected his educational standards."

"What are you saying? Jackson is Adler than he should be?" Miss smith asked in confusion.

"Exactly. Now, I believe I am needed in undertone three weeks from tomorrow fifteen years ago." He mused before vanishing.

"I...see." miss smith stated bluntly.

"Dad, was it me or was Paradox acting weirder than normal?" Alexis asked.

"No clue, I can never tell." Jack sighed.

"So...she is Looma and your child?" Miss smith asked.

"No, just Jackson until we are wed." Looma explained with a smile.

"I understand." Miss smith nodded.

"I'm not sure you fully do." Looma stated.

"Alexis is a Necrofridgian, human and anodite hybrid." Jack explained. He then gestured to the omnitrix. "She's my only surviving child and I want her to have a good education."

"Ahh, I see, simular circumstances to your father then?" Miss smith asked. Jack nodded.

"Alexis, you can take off the ID mask now." Jack smiled at his daughter, she removed the hologram projecting mask and returned to her normal pink and blue form.

"Finally!" Alexis sighed happily. "These things are awkward!"

"Here are the forms, fill them in and have them returned by Wednesday." Miss smith smiled calmly to Jack and Looma. She then pushed the intercom buzzer and a short green alien in a black suit with goggles walked in.

"Oh no!" He groaned. "First Pakmar deals with Ben Tennyson, then his Son, now what?"

"His granddaughter." Looma smiled. "Pakmar, it has been a while."

"YOU!" Pakmar accused. "You are crazy lady who destroyed Pakmar's explosives store!"

"In all fairness, it was Atteya who fired the shot." Looma shrugged. As Looma and Pakmar continued to bicker the other had their own conversation.

"You've had issues with Pakmar before?" Miss smith asked jack.

Jack sighed and nodded. "About a year ago, I accidentally broke his storefront while assisting Magister Rook catch the Vreedle Brothers."

"Huh, that was you?" Miss smith asked bluntly. "The kinacellarian right?"

Jack nodded and sheepishly rubbed his head.

"You three should probably go or Pakmar will attack you with his Mop." Miss smith joked. Jack nodded and lead Looma and the disguised Alexis out of the room while Pakmar screamed profanities at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

TFP Ben 10

I own nothing

I only own my OCs.

Walking down the streets of Jasper had never got jack so much attention in his life. Then again, he DID have his tetramand fiancee Looma Redwind and his daughter Alexis with him. Jack stopped by the only fast food joint in town besides K.O Burgers, Mr Smoothy.

"Two large chilli fries, a large salad and three banana smoothies please." Jack requested as he handed the cashier fifty dollars for the meal.

"Alright, I'll have your order ready in a minute." The cashier drones as they handed jack a card with the number thirty two on it.

"Come on guys." Jack smiled as he sat down at one of the larger tables. Alexis sat down next to him while Looma sat down on the other side of the table, barely fitting.

"Hmm, perhaps Earth would be a fitting place for a vacation palace." Looma mused aloud. That learnt a soft giggle from Alexis as she removed her ID mask and sat it on the table next to her, her human guise vanished returning her to her pink and blue Necrofridgian form with her wings folded over her like a blue cloak covered in pink markings.

"Looma, I don't think that's wise." Jack sighed. "You know people aren't as used to seeing aliens around as they used to be."

"That still does not change my opinion dear." Looma shrugged innocently as the cashier from before arrived with their meal.

"Huh, been a while since I've seen offworlders around town ." They mused with a shrug. "Anyway, enjoy your meal."

Looma and Alexis dug into their chilli fries while jack ate the salad. He had been off chilli fries since he was little, he never understood why his father liked them.

"Hey dad, what's this?" Alexis asked as she picked up a smoothie.

"Bananna Smoothy." Jack answered simply. Alexis immediately started to drink it.

"Agh!" She cringed. "Warm!"

Jack and Looma chuckled slightly at that. Most would have a brain freeze from that not a brain-melt.

"Try to drink slower." Jack smiled kindly to Alexis. "Otherwise that'd happen again."

"I think they need a plasma flavor." Alexis mused aloud with a slight shrug. Jack was about to reply when they were pelted with stones. "Agh!"

"Alexis!" Jack gasped in worry as he made a barrier of pink semi-see through mana which surrounded them in a done.

"Xeno!" A ginger haired teen shouted in disgust as they continued to throw stones.

"Racist!" Jack shouted back. "Quit being a hypocrite vince!" That just made the fighter haired teen madder than before as more of his friends started to throw rocks.

"Beloved, may I do us both a favor and crush their miserable hides?!" Looma asked as she gritted her teeth together.

"Don't Looma, that'd just give them satisfaction." Jack advised then looked at Alexis. "Are you okay?"

Alexis shook her head slowly, one of the rocks had cut through her wings and it was clear that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Okay, we'll go see my mum, she's got something that may help." Jack told her. He then focused on the bullies. He slammed his palm down on the omnitrix and with a flash of green became a blue cat like humanoid covered in blue fur and had white lightning bolts on his sides. "FASTTRACK!" The second he transformed, the shield dropped. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Vince. "Listen, I don't want to have to hurt you Vince but attacking my family is a bad move."

"Freak!" Vince sneered as he threw a punch only for it to miss completely when jack took a single step back.

"Vince, your half apoplexian you moron!" Jack rebutted, he was really starting to get annoyed now.

"SHUT UP, I WILL DESTROY YOU DARBY!" Vince shouted as he rushed at jack. Once again jack just sidestepped the attack. "STAY STILL!"

Jack sighed and shook his head, right as Looma picked up Vince by the collar of his shirt and brought him to her eyelevel.

"Dare attack my beloved or our daughter again scrum and I shall have no trouble popping your skull like a zit." Looma threatened as she cracked the knuckles of her upper two hands for emphasis.

"Freak!" Vince spat.

Jack rushed to looma's side and timed out the omnitrix early as he glared at Vince before pulling out his Plumbers badge. "You are in serious trouble Vince, assaulting random beings, threatening a plumber and assault."

"Attacking a royal deligate." Looma added with a frown.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in a cort of law, you have the right to remain silent or if you are a telepathy, the right to refrain from thinking. You have a right to a lawyer, if you do not have a lawyer one will be provided for you." Jack stated as he pulled a pair of energy cuffs from his pocket and restrained Vince.

"Get off it freak!" Vince snapped. "You aren't a cop!"

"No, I'm a plumber and since assaulting offworlders falls into my jurisdiction not to mention royal offworlders, I can arrest you for this incident." Jack explained as he finished restraining Vince and then pushed a button on his plumber's badge, sending a request for a prisoner pickup.  
"Not to mention you wounded my daughter."

"F*** xeno." Vince muttered in agitation as a orange and grey Proto-TRUK landed by them. A revonnagahndan in blue and black protoarmor climbed out and walked over.

"Greatings jack." They smiled.

"Hey Rook Blonko." Jack smiled. "Vince here decided to attack us just because we're not human."

"I see, are there any other charges?" Rook asked as he looked at Vince.

"Assaulting a royal deligate, assault and threatening an officer with bodily harm." Jack explained.

"That is a shame, I do not like to see when species do not get along, however it is my job to deal with this." Rook sighed as he walked Vince over to the prototruk and put him in the prisoner cell in the back. "Do you require a lift?"

"No thanks, we need to get Alexis medical attention and you need to get him to his holding cell to await trial." Jack politely refused right as something smashed inside the prototruk.

"Dude! Don't damage my ride!" Rook called as he turned around to face Vince, only to be kicked aside by said halfblood. "Assaulting an officer is only making this harder upon yourself." Rook growled as he pulled out his prototool and it turned into a bostaff.

"Let me tell you something you damned XENO." Vince spat. "I'm not going anywhere!" As if on Que vince's friends walked over and one removed a ID mask revealing them to be a transylian, Frankenstrike's species. "You offworld freaks don't belong here!"

"I think we will be requiring backup." Rook gulped as he dodged a lighting strike from Sam, the transylian.

"Hero time!" Jack called as he pushed down the dial on the omnitrix. In his place was a large humanoid frog with glasses and in a black combat suit with two guns on his side and lots of explosives. "An Incursion?! Seriously?!" Jack groaned and jumped at Sam in an attempt to knock him out only to be struck by lightning. The overcharge made jack revert to human as he slammed harmlessly into Sam.

"Uh oh." Jack gulped as he put up a mana shield between himself and the enraged and racist teen. He jumped back just as a punch broke the shield and slammed his palm on the omnitrix. With a green flash a Vladat was in his place. "Wampire?! IN THE DAY TIME?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He bolted right for the shade as he tried to put out the fire which was engulfing him. Rook shook his head at that as he tried to deal with Vince. Looma had already engaged in a fist fight against Sam and Alexis was trying to avoid being hit by stones. Jack punched the omnitrix symbol on his waist and he was engulfed in a flash of green, transforming him into a cerebrocrustation. "Brainstorm?! I wanted mussel not a seafood platter!" He then scuttled over to Sam and smirked. "However, I do believe that this situational miscalculation can be turned in our favor." 


End file.
